A light emitting device may be a light emitting diode (LED) chip. The light emitting diode is a semiconductor device which converts electrical energy into light. The light emitting diode has advantages such as low power consumption, semi-permanent lifespan, rapid response speed, safety and eco-friendliness, as compared to conventional light sources such as incandescent lamps or fluorescent lamps. A great deal of research to substitute conventional light sources by light emitting diodes has been made. Use of light emitting diodes as light sources for lighting devices such as various lamps, liquid crystal devices, electronic scoreboards and streetlamps is gradually increasing.
Meanwhile, a light emitting device package includes light emitting diode chips mounted on a printed circuit board (PCBs). When a plurality of light emitting diode chips are mounted on one PCB in a conventional light emitting device package, the light emitting diode chips need to be in accurate alignment with the position of wires.